Megalmaniac Unbound
by Adorabella
Summary: Galbatorix has managed to get his hands on Eragon's true true name... What do you think He plans to do with this Knowledge. Will Eragon get out of this mess?
1. Chapter 1 meglamaniac unbound

Meglamaniac Unbound.

Summary: Galbatorix has managed to get his hands on Eragon's true name… What do you think Galbatorix plans to do with that knowledge?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Eragon characters. But the unfamilier ones are mine.

Chapter one:

Eragon willed himself to wakefulness. He sat up on the bed he was sleeping on and looked about. There was a simple table on one side of the tent and a few packs in the corner. Eragon's eyes fell upon his cousin, Roran. It had been a week since the battle on the Burning Plains. Katrina was still with the Ra'zac, and it was time to rescue her. At that moment, Roran woke up. He sat up and looked at Eragon, a question in his eyes. Eragon looked right back and then said.

"Do you want to go now?" Roran looked closely at him, and then nodded.

Eragon got up and dressed, told Roran that he was going to speak with Nasuada, then left the tent. Saphira was awake and watching him. Eragon lightly stroked her muzzle as he passed and got a croon in return. He walked up to the Nasuada's tent, informed the guards that he wanted to talk to her, and then went in. Nasuada was seated at a simple table reading a scroll. She looked up and smiled at Eragon. Eragon took a breath, and then asked.

"Can I go now, I need to help my cousin save Katrina" Nasuada looked at him gravely for a moment then nodded slowly. Eragon thanked her, and then withdrew. He went to the store tent and packed supplies, careful to keep in mind that Roran ate meat, even though he himself could not eat it. He also packed spare clothes and a water skin.

Eragon slipped back to the tent and found Roran waiting for him outside, standing next to Saphira. Silently, Eragon handed the packs to Roran then went into the tent. He can back out with Saphira's saddle.

_Are we going?_ Saphira asked. Eragon responded by putting Saphira's saddle on her. She snorted, and then turned her head towards a group of tents to the south.

_Arya comes_ She told him. Eragon felt irritated, he did not want her on this trip.

"Quick, get on her" Eragon hissed at Roran. He looked a bit apprehensive.

"I thought we were going to take horses" Roran asked, puzzled.

"I've changed my mind for now, get on!"

Roran looked surprised, but climbed onto Saphira, Eragon right behind him. Saphira leaped into the air. Eragon turned and saw Arya waving a fist at him and calling his name. Eragon sighed in relief. He cared for her to much for her to come. Eragon turned back as Saphira steadily rose. Saphira flew on for most of the morning, passing over from Surda into the Empire. Roran and Eragon did not speak, neither did Saphira.

Toward Afternoon, Saphira started to head towards the ground. She landed in a small clearing. Eragon looked about, it was a pleasant little clearing. It had a small stream running though it, surrounding it was cherry trees in blossom. Eragon dismounted and helped Roran down. Roran looked about and said

"Pleasant" Eragon didn't reply, he was busy collecting sticks for a fire. When it was lit, Eragon looked in the pack with the food in. He handed roran the meat to cook, then took some bread and vegetables out. While the meat was cooking, Eragon walked around the clearing, thinking how to rescue Katrina. Roran called that lunch was ready. Eragon sat down and took bread and vegetable, not touching the meat.

"Don't you want meat, Eragon?" Roran asked, surprised.

"No" Eragon said bluntly. "I can't. When I was with the elves, I was taught that we should not give any living being unnecessary suffering, so I do not eat meat as that animal has suffered." Roran blinked, then averted his eyes. They ate in silence.

After they had lunch, they set off again. They flew on until evening. They ate and then slept.

It took five days, but they eventually saw the spires of Helgrind. Saphira stealthily approached the spires. Eragon could clearly feel Saphira's distaste for the place. She landed near by. Eragon and Roran dismounted. Roran took out a hammer, and Eragon took out a sword. Hot long as good as Za'roc, but it was serviceable. Saphira growled slightly.

_I do not like this_ she stated.

_I'm sorry, but Roran wants Katrina back._ Eragon replied. She snorted, and then nudged him.

_Get going then._

Eragon and Roran silently climbed some stairs. Eventually, they entered a large hall. It was deserted. There were a couple of corridors leading out of it. Eragon choose the one to the right and started down it. On either side of the corridor, there were doors.

"Jierda!" Eragon cried. One of the doors broke inwards. The cell was empty. Eragon and Roran broke most of the doors until there was one door left.

"Jierda" Eragon said wearily. He felt slightly tired. When the door opened, Eragon gasped. Roran let out a soft sob. Katrina was no more then skin and bones. Her auburn hair was over her face. Her hands had been chained above her head. Hear the door, was a bowl of rotten food and a mug of curdled milk.

There was mattered straw on the floor along with bits of human waste. The smell was overpowering to Eragon's sense of smell. Roran ignored all this and went straight to Katrina. Eragon broke the chains. Roran held Katrina close to him. She lifted her head slowly and smiled her marvelous smile at them. She then laid her head on Roran's chest. She smiled an oddly peaceful smile the closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Katrina?" Roran said then, shaking her gently, calling her name again when she didn't respond. Eragon sent a probing thought, and found nothing. Eragon gasped as he knew what that meant. He felt tears in his eyes.

"Roran" Eragon said, his voice breaking slightly. "Roran, she's… she's dead." Roran head snapped up and looked at Eragon with unbelieving eyes. He started to sob frantically, shaking her body and calling her name. Eragon let him sit there rocking Katrina's body, stroking her hair and softly calling her name.

_What has happened?_ Saphira demanded, feeling Eragon's grief.

_She's dead, Saphira, She's dead._ Eragon sobbed. He felt her pity, then felt her anger at the Ra'zac. Then Eragon grabbed Roran's arm. Roran glared at him, then yanked his arm out of Eragon's grip.

"Go away." Roran sobbed. Eragon stared at his cousin, then said bluntly,

"If we stay here then the Ra'zac will find us." Roran looked at his surprised, then shook himself.

"You're right, let's go" He said softly. He stood up, hesitated, then picked up Katrina's body. They stepped back out into the corridor and hurried to the entrance hall. They were about to walk out when Eragon heard a harsh cackle. He whirled round and glared. It was the Ra'zac. Eragon whipped out his sword, stepped in front of Roran and got into battle stance.

"The king want'sss to talk to you, Rider." The smaller one hissed. Eragon's eyes hardened and he raised his sword. The Ra'zac laughed chillingly. Eragon was angry, they killed Katrina, ruined his home, killed Brom, and killed his Uncle. This was a time for revenge. The creatures walked towards him, crouched low. Eragon made no move to attack. Then the smaller Ra'zac leaped forward with its sword unsheathed Eragon parried and made a stab at the creatures face. The Ra'zac parried the attack and made a lunge at him. They battled for a while, then Eragon heard Roran's exclamation.

Eragon whirled to see the second Ra'zac attacking Roran. Eragon felt angry and leaped forward to help his cousin, but the smaller Ra'zac jumped in front of him and attacked, effectively cutting off Eragon's route to Roran. Eragon glared at the Ra'zac, it laughed chillingly back. He could see Roran struggle to defend himself against the larger, and more powerful, Ra'zac. Once again, Eragon tried to go to Roran's aid, but, again, the smaller Ra'zac blocked his path. Eragon concentrated on killing the smaller Ra'zac, and then heard Roran cry out in pain. Eragon looked at Roran and saw to his horror; his cousin was on his knees clutching at his shoulder. The Ra'zac lifted his sword above his head, Roran just stared at its face. Then, the Ra'zac brought down its sword onto Roran's head, splitting it in half.

"NO!" Eragon cried, realizing he had lost the last of his family. The Ra'zac yanked its sword out and stared triumphantly at Eragon's cousin. Roran toppled slowly to the floor and lay silent next to Katrina. The two Ra'zac looked at Eragon. Eragon was in flames now; he lifted his sword, preparing to attack The Ra'zac made no move to attack. Grimly, Eragon started forward.

"Stop!" cried a new familiar voice. Eragon turned to see Murtagh. Eragon narrowed his eyes. Then, he made a move to attack Murtagh.

"Letta!" Murtagh cried. Eragon dropped to the ground as invisible bands clamped around his arms and legs. Eragon glared at Murtagh. Murtagh slowly walked up to Eragon and stood looking at him. He drew Za'roc and held it at Eragon's throat. A group of soldiers marched in through the door; they came up to Murtagh and saluted. Murtagh nodded, then said to the lead soldier,

"Captain, tie the Rider up. And don't forget to drug him. We don't want him using magic right now." The captain saluted, then proceeded to tie Eragon's arms behind his back. Murtagh turned to Eragon and said,

"You better behave yourself, brother"

"Your not my bother!" Eragon growled, angry because no family member should betray his kin. Murtagh laughed, then turned somber.

"We're going to Urû'baen, and don't forget to ask Saphira to come with us"


	2. Chapter 2 slavery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Paolini's characters, but the unfamiliar ones are mine.

Chapter two- Slavery.  


It had taken Murtagh three days to reach Urû'baen with Eragon and Saphira. He had made sure that Eragon was properly drugged, and threatened Saphira that if she flew away, he would torture Eragon. She had growled at him, but did not try to escape.

After they had got to Urû'bean, Eragon had been placed in a simple cell. Murtagh then went to his room. It had a four poster bed, table, chair, wardrobe and varies wall hangings and rugs. Murtagh would never forget Eragon's face when he saw him. His face was full of hatred. Murtagh shuddered; all that hatred was directed at _him!_ He sat on the bed, then there came a knock at the door. He stood up:

"Come in." The maid came in with food. Murtagh indicated the table. The maid, he noticed, was very pretty. She wore a simple lavender dress, she was tall and slender. She had long hair, to the waist, platted from the neck. Her angler eyes were a bright blue, with arched eyebrows above them. She had a well shaped nose and lovely curved lips. She placed the platter down and curtsied at him. She was very graceful.

"What's your name?" Murtagh curiously asked the pretty maid.

"Zuleika, my lord." She replied with a faint blush.

"Pretty name." Murtagh said politely. The girl blushed and withdrew with a curtsy. Murtagh went to the wardrobe, picked out some finery and dressed. Galbatorix had ordered him to report to the throne room after he had eaten and dressed.

Murtagh walked along the corridor, thinking. What was Galbatorix up to? Murtagh was a little worried as he approached the double doors. The guards saluted him as he walked towards the doors. The guards opened the doors for him. The throne was dim, since there were not many candles lit. Down the middle was a red carpet leading to the dais in which Galbatorix was seated on a large black marble throne. Murtagh approached the throne and bowed. Galbatorix looked at him for a moment, then nodded. Murtagh tried to see his face, but it was hidden in the shadow.

"I wanted you to see the interrogation of your brother, Murtagh." Galbatorix said in his chilling voice. Murtagh felt a bit surprised, and then stepped off to one side. At that moment, the door opened. Murtagh looked round and saw Eragon being held on both sides by large, burly guards. They dragged the slightly struggling Eragon across the throne room. They stopped near to the throne. The guards bowed, and to Murtagh's amusement, Eragon did not. Murtagh looked closely at Eragon's face. It looked like an elves- feline like and beautiful. His skin seemed somehow soft in the dim light. There was, however, nothing soft about his eyes. His eyes were as hard as agates as he glared at the King, and his mouth was set in a determined line. Galbatorix leaned forward slightly staring at Eragon. Eragon stared right back.

"Don't you ever bow to your superiors, Eragon?" Galbatorix asked. Eragon did not reply. Galbatorix made a small gesture to the guards. The guards put their hands on Eragon's shoulders and pushed him down, hard. Eragon landed on his knees, but his glare did not waver.

_He is angry and upset_ Thorn said sadly. Eragon flickered a glance at Murtagh before glaring back at the King.

"What's your true name, Eragon?" Galbatorix asked.

Eragon did not answer.

"Where are the elves hiding?"

No answer.

Galbatorix stood up. Stepped off the dais and walked up to Eragon. Murtagh saw a slight malicious smile on his face.

"Look like we're going to have to do this the hard way, since you don't want to talk."

He said, his voice cruel and mocking. Eragon's eyes, if they could, hardened more.

"Captain, did you give him the drug before bringing him?" Galbatorix asked the man on Eragon's right.

"Yes, your Majesty." The captain replied with a salute.

"Good." Galbatorix almost purred. His face went blank for a moment, then returned his attention to Eragon.

_He just asked Shruikan to tell Saphira not to interfere or they will hurt Eragon. She is very angry, but will obey. _Thorn said, a bit surprised. Murtagh watched with interestas Galbatorix placed to and with the Gedwėy ignasia on Eragon's head. There seemed to be a struggle going on. Galbatorix's face was in the expression of concentration, while Eragon seemed to be in pain. Then Galbatorix's expression turned to one of triumph. Eragon winced as Galbatorix probed his mind. Galbatorix then looked faintly surprised; Eragon growled and wriggled trying to get free of the grip of the guards holding him.

Murtagh was not sure how long it lasted, but eventually Galbatorix removed his hand from Eragon's head. Eragon seemed to waver, but then straightened. Galbatorix waved his hand at the guards in dismissal. The guards got Eragon to his feet and lead him out of the throne room. Eragon, however, stared at Galbatorix over his shoulder with cold eyes. Galbatorix turned, mounted the dais and sat down. He sat back and stared thoughtfully at the now closed doors. Murtagh, feeling a little uncomfortable, shifted slightly. Galbatorix looked at Murtagh, then back to the doors.

"It would seem, Murtagh, that your brother may be more useful to me then I thought." Galbatorix said at last.

"May I ask how, sire?" Murtagh asked, his mind racing.

"He knows a lot about the Varden the elves and he knows of another Rider!"

Murtagh stiffened in surprise, another Rider, He wondered who it was and how that person had got his hands on an egg. The one they had was sill under guard. He felt slight surprise from Thorn.

"I also managed to find Eragon's true name" He sneered. Murtagh was realising that Galbatorix's dream will know become reality. They also has Saphira in their hands.

"Also, I found an extremely useful piece of information; it seems that Eragon is half elf. I wonder how that became to be." Galbatorix mused. Murtagh looked sharply at the doors, surprised and confused. No wonder Eragon had such elfin features. That would mean that Eragon would have the fighting strength of elves! Murtagh was amazed.

Galbatorix stood up.

"I will go see Eragon and get him to swear loyalty to me!" He stated, walking out of the throne room. Murtagh stared at the retreating figure in surprise, then shook his head. Then he to retired the throne room and went to his bed chamber. He stood by the window looking at the sunset. He pondered what he had learned that evening. Suddenly, he heard an outraged dragon roar.

_Saphira is very angry because she is being forced to obey Galbatorix, but she has no choice but to. _Thorn said sadly. Murtagh sighed, he had brought his brither into a life of pain and slavery.

_Yes you have _Thorn said softly.


	3. Chapter 3 terrible deed

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Paolini's characters, but the unfamiliar ones are mine.

Chapter three- Terrible deed.

Eragon glared at the door of his room. He had been placed a few doors down from Murtagh. Good thing Eragon was not closer, or Murtagh would get a little scared of the terrible things Eragon would do to him. The room had a four poster bed on one side, chair and table on the other, near a wardrobe. Eragon couldn't believe it! No matter how much he had twisted and turned, Galbatorix had managed to get his hands on Eragon. He wanted to howl with rage and bring down the place.

Galbatorix only wanted him on his side because of Saphira. Eragon wanted to kill himself and Saphira to save them from this torture, nut Galbatorix forbid him to. There came a polite knock on the door.

"What?" Eragon demanded, ungraciously. A tall maid stepped in, wearing a lavender dress, carrying a tray of food. There was a meat strew.

"Don't you have anything without meat?" Eragon asked.

"I will see what I can do, my lord" She said softly. She withdrew. Eragon flumped onto the chair. He felt slightly afraid; he didn't know what Galbatorix planned to do with him. And what would Arya and Nasuada say? He should of known it was a trap, he should have known they would use Katrina as bait. There came another knock at the door, the same girl entered. She carried a tray of bread, fruit and a bit of cheese. The young girl, about his age, set the tray on the table. Eragon sighed.

"May I ask what is wrong, my Lord?" the girl asked.

"Unless you count that I've been tricked and I now serve the man I hate the most in the world, I'm fine." Eragon said bitterly. The girl looked at him sympathetically, then held out her hand, smiling.

"My names Zuleika, if you want me too, I can help you any way I can." She said. Eragon looked at her, feeling grateful, he took her hand.

"Thank you, my names Eragon." He needed a friend badly at the moment, he felt somehow alone. She smiled a lovely smile, and then withdrew.

_She shows some promise _Saphira said quietly.

_Yes, I want to get out of here and return to the Varden, Saphira. _He replied, distressed.

_I know, so do I. _

He sighed and turned to his dinner. When he had finished, he looked out of the window at the sunset.

There came a knock on the door.

"Come in." Eragon said, a little bit irritated. A soldier came in.

"His majesty wants to talk to you, Rider." The man said politely, then withdrew. Eragon got up, feeling angry.

_You do not like Galbatorix, I can tell why _Saphira said, giving a mental hiss of distaste. Eragon got up and walked out of the room. He stalked down the corridors towards the throne room. The guards quickly opened the door for him. He walked up towards the throne where Galbatorix sat. He stopped not far from it and gave a small graceful bow. He saw Galbatorix smile slightly at him, a cruel smile. Eragon's anger flared again.

"What is the Riders name, the one with the elves?" Galbatorix asked. Eragon hesitated, then said

"Oromis, his dragon is Glaedr." Eragon noticed with amusement that Galbatorix's eyes flashed with anger.

"What did he teach you?" He asked. As much as Eragon didn't want to tell, he had no choice. So he retold about his sessions with Oromis.

Galbatorix's eyes were thoughtful as he listened, then suddenly asked.

"How did you become half- elf?"

Eragon stiffened, then said stiffly

"At the Ageatí Blödhren, the dragons gave me this gift. I have the strength, agility and magical power of an elf." Galbatorix looked pleased, then said

"Kill him, but not until you have had more training from me."

"What?"

"You will kill Oromis and Glaedr."

Eragon felt a cold pit in his stomach. He couldn't! Galbatorix's eyes bored into Eragon's.

"You will, Eragon, and you cannot disobey me, now leave, you will start your training in the morning."

Eragon glared at the King, then turned and stalked out. When he got to his room, he felt like tearing it apart. He eventually calmed down enough to tell Saphira. She was as angry as Eragon.

_We cannot do this!' _She almost screamed.

_We have to _Eragon said bitterly. He looked out the window, it was dark. He decided it was time for sleep. He lay on his bed for a while.

_I love you, Saphira _He said softly.

_I love you too, Eragon _She replied.

He slept.

It had been three weeks since Eragon had come to the palace. He and Zuleika became good friends. Zuleika thought about it, he was really nice. She was really surprised when he told her that he and Murtagh were brothers. Murtagh's father, she knew was Morzan, so that meant that Eragon was his son as well. Even though they were brothers, they hated each other with a passion. She pondered it. She had noticed that Eragon was extremely angry about something. She sighed and went back to cleaning a suit of armour. She looked out of the window just in time to see a blue dragon rising into the sky and flying north- east.

Oromis was sitting in a forest clearing near his house. Glaedr was lying near by, asleep and snoring slightly. Halfway through a snore, Glaedr woke up and looked at the sky.

"What is it?" Oromis asked Glaedr.

_Saphira and Eragon come _The golden dragon reported. Oromis felt slightly surprised, he didn't expect them back so soon.

He saw Saphira circle above them.

_Saphira is angry and she hurts. From what, I do not know, she will not tell. _Glaedr said.

Oromis looked at Eragon's face, he looked very angry. Saphira did not land. Oromis stared at them. Then Saphira gently came to the ground. Eragon dismounted, his face filled with regret and pain.

"Forgive me, Oromis. I have been sent to do a terrible deed."


	4. Chapter 4 The last egg hatches

Chapter four- The last egg hatches.

Rowena was walking near Oromis's house when she heard Glaedr roar in anger and pain. Then she heard a dragon squeal. Rowena started to running towards the noise. As soon as Rowena entered the clearing, she stopped; eyes wide in horror.

Glaedr was crouched over Oromis. Oromis lay on the ground, clutching at his stomach.

"Oromis!" Rowena cried. Glaedr turned his head towards her and growled, then reluctantly stepped back. Oromis gestured her to come closer, she ran to his side and knelt beside him. He was extremely pale and clutching a deep wound just beneath his chest. Oromis smiled slightly.

"He did that on purpose so that I could tell someone what has happened." Oromis coughed; a dry hacking cough. Then said to Rowena

"Tell Islanzadí and the Varden that Galbatorix has Eragon. Galbatorix has found Eragon's true name." Rowena went cold. She knew that meant, Galbatorix could now control him.

"I will tell, Master Oromis" Rowena promised, distressed to see her dear friend like this.

"Thank you, Eragon thanks you as well." Then he closed his eyes with a small sigh and went limp in her arms. Glaedr Roared in pain and anguish. He rose to his hunches, flapping his wings and lashing his tail. Then he stiffened as he died, and collapsed with a loud _thud_. He was as still as Oromis.

Rowena wept, for she was close to them both. They had been her dear friends. She felt as if she had lost something dear to her. After a while of weeping, Rowena got a hold of herself, she had to tell Islanzadí and Nasuada about Eragon. She called Greyfell to her. Soon, the mighty horse was racing towards the clearing. He stooped not far from her. His soft eyes were wide as he looked at the dead Rider and Dragon. He nudged Rowena sympathetically. Rowena stroked his muzzle and leapt onto him. He pelted for Ellesméra. She rode into the heart of the city, towards the huge tree were the Queen was. She charged right into it, startling all the elven lords. She rode up to Islanzadí's throne. Rowena stopped Greyfell, jumped down and cried

"He's dead, Islanzadí, he's dead!" then started to weep anew. Islanzadí stood up and approached Rowena. The queen looked closely at her, then embraced the distressed messenger. Islanzadí held Rowena for a while, then pushed back and put her hands on Rowena's shoulders.

"Who's dead, Rowena?" She asked.

"Oromis! He was murdered!" Rowena sobbed. The elves gasped and there was an unnatural silence.

"Who?" Islanzadí demanded.

"Eragon!" Rowena said quietly. Islanzadí stared at her. As the room was so quiet, all the elves heard. They started whispering to each other. Then Rowena surprised them by saying

"It was not his fault."

"How is it not so?" one of the noblemen asked, angry.

"It was Galbatorix's doing. Somehow, he got his hands on Eragon and his true name" Rowena whispered. Islanzadí looked angry. Rowena continued

"Eragon didn't kill him outright. He made sure Oromis would be able to tell someone about it. Oromis asked me to tell you and Nasuada about it."

Islanzadí nodded.

"Get going then"

* * *

It had been two months since Eragon had left with Roran, but had not returned yet. Arya was starting to get worried. She was sitting with Nasuada and Elva in Nasuada's study. Eragon had removed the curse off of Elva and had blessed her properly.

"Arya." Nasuada said, bringing Arya back to the present. "Do you know where Eragon is?" Arya sighed.

"No, I don't."

Suddenly, there was a commotion at the door. Arya turned to stare at the door as a guard said roughly,

"Hey, you can't-" He broke off as they heard something collide with the wall. Elva gasped and went to Nasuada, grabbing her hand.

The door suddenly burst in. Arya gasped slightly as she recognised Rowena, a fellow elf and friend. She looked a bit sickly and there was evidence that she had been weeping. Arya stood up as two guards came down the corridor.

"Rowena, what-?" Arya started, but was stopped as Rowena threw herself into Arya's arms.

"Oh, Arya! He's dead!" Rowena cried and started to weep. Arya sent the guards away and Nasuada closed the door.

"Rowena." Arya said gently. "Who is dead?"

"Oromis! He was murdered!" Arya felt herself go cold at Rowena's words.

"Who, Rowena, Who?"

"Eragon!" Rowena cried. Arya's face went stricken; Eragon would never do anything like that. Then Rowena said,

"Galbatorix made him do it! He found Eragon's true name!"

Arya let go of Rowena and sat down. She felt angry and grief stricken. Damn Galbatorix! He's taken their only hope.

"But Eragon swore loyalty to me!" Nasuada protested. Rowena smiled a bitter smile.

"That doesn't matter to Galbatorix, now that he has Eragon serving under him, he doesn't care. So Eragon wouldn't reply to any summons you send him, Galbatorix would forbid him to go."

"So, Eragon has two Riders serving under him." Nasuada said sadly.

"It would seem so." Elva said in her strange, adult voice.

* * *

Zuleika was concerned. Ever since Eragon had returned, he had locked himself in his room. Eragon seemed a bit strange to her, for one thing, he never touched meat, let alone eat it. Murtagh had told her that Eragon had worked for the Varden. Zuleika, being brought up to serve and respect Galbatorix, disapproved of this.

Zuleika sighed as she went back to the task of cleaning Murtagh's room. Murtagh was nice enough, but she didn't really like him. He was a bit stuffy for her taste. Eragon wasn't, he was really nice- when he hasn't locked himself in his room.

The door opened and Maleta, the head maid, stuck her head into the room.

"Come on, Zuleika, you need to escort the candidates for that egg."

"Coming." Zuleika replied. She gave the bed cover one last twitch and left.

When she went to the room that the candidates were in, she was amused to see them recovering from the effects of their celebrating. They were all puffy eyed and wincing at even the slightest noise. Zuleika cruelly reminded them, loudly, that it as time to go see the egg. They all moved slowly, and stifled groans. It was their fault after all, she had warned them not to spend to much time at the ale barrel. All in all, she enjoyed their suffering.

She led them to the dim chamber that held the egg. There were guards on either side of the metal door. They opened the door to reveal a medium sized room. It was empty, except for a small table in the middle with a basket on top; in the basket was an emerald green dragon egg.

The candidates all queued up and each held the egg. Then they stood around talking about how _he_ was going to get the dragon and defeat the Varden all on their own. Then they started to argue. Then, suddenly, one of them lashed out. The man that was struck fell backwards into the table, sending the egg flying towards Zuleika.

Instinctively, she caught the egg. She gasped as she realised what she had done. She thrust the egg at a nearby candidate. They all looked at her, surprised. The guards came in and ordered them out. The candidate with the egg straightened the table and the basket, and then put the egg back.

Zuleika was shaking as she returned to her quarters. She did not, however, tell any of her friend maids what had happened.

Two weeks had passed when Galbatorix announced that the last egg was about to hatch. Zuleika, once again, escorted the candidates to the egg room. She opened the door. The egg was in its place, rocking slightly. Behind the table, against the wall, stood Galbatorix flanked by Murtagh and Eragon. Eragon, she noticed, frequently threw Murtagh looks of hatred. Murtagh ignored him. Zuleika curtsied to them, and then stepped to one side, allowing the candidates to enter. She looked at Eragon, who smiled slightly at her, and winked. Murtagh noticed and scowled at his brother, who shrugged and turned his gaze to the candidates.

The candidates stood in a circle around the egg, their faces confident as they convinced themselves that he was the one that was going to get the dragon. It made Zuleika feel a bit sick. Suddenly, the egg rocked violently. And then went still. It rocked again, and there was a load 'crack' that filled the room. A piece of the egg flew off and landed by the desk leg. Cracks spread out form the hole, then a little dragon head popped through. It struggled, and then pulled itself free. It sat on the basket, licking itself. One of the candidates shifted. The dragon's head came up and it stared at the candidate. Then it shifted its gaze to the others. It ignored them and fixed its gaze on Zuleika. It moved toward her. It stopped at the edge of the table, still staring at her. It glided off the table and landed in front of her. The dragon took a couple of steps towards her. She stepped back until she was against the wall. The dragon cocked its head at her, and then leapt onto her feet. It squealed and rustled her dress in a playful manner. She looked in horror at the King and Eragon. Eragon motioned for her to touch the hatchling. Galbatorix was looking intently at her, his eyes burning.

_Eragon says to touch the hatchling._ A female voice sounded deep in her mind. Without thinking, she knelt and touched the dragon with her right hand. She cried out as pain shot up her arm and into her other limbs. After a while, they stopped hurting and tinkled strangely. The dragon watched with his emerald green eyes. When the tinkling stopped, she cautiously scratched the dragon's head. It crooned in pleasure. The candidates exited the room, throwing her dirty looks, but she ignored them as her attention was fixed on the dragon at her feet.

"A female Rider?" The cold voice made her look up into the eyes of Galbatorix. She flushed and averted her eyes. She saw Eragon's amused expression. When something didn't go Galbatorix's was, Eragon was always amused.

"I suppose I can put up with it, I can always breed Saphira for more Riders." Galbatorix said. Eragon's eyes flashed with anger and Murtagh smirked at his brother.

"I think you should be trained by Murtagh first, then by Eragon." He continued.

So, for the first year, she was trained by Murtagh, which she didn't like one bit, then by Eragon. She thought that she was one of the best swordsmen until she faced Eragon. By the Gods he was fast! He also didn't take the soft approach to training, but she learned faster then with Murtagh that way. Her Emerald green dragon, who she named Garwood, trained with Saphira, who had got her knowledge from Glaedr.


	5. Chapter 5 The Last stand of the Varden

Chapter five- The last stand of the Varden. 

It had been two years since Eragon had started slaving for Galbatorix. Eragon deliberately used that word; 'Slavery'. He did not voluntarily work for Galbatorix. Eragon was sitting in the library with Zuleika. Eragon was teaching her some stuff about the elves and how they live, she seemed fascinated and questioned him deeply on how they lived and what their culture was. A servant came up to them and quietly advised them that the King wanted to see them. Eragon cursed and stood up.

When they got to the throne room, Murtagh was already there. Eragon bowed gracefully and Zuleika curtsied with similar grace. Murtagh gave him a look full of venom. Galbatorix didn't try to stop the little battle going on between Eragon and Murtagh, in fact, he seemed to enjoy watching them argue and their occasional fights, which Eragon won of course.

Galbatorix was silent for a while, just looking at them.

"I think it is time, my Riders. We need to get rid of Surda and the Varden." Galbatorix said. Eragon went cold, he couldn't do that! He didn't want to. He glared at the King with hatred pouring out of him. As if reading his thoughts, Galbatorix stared hard at him.

"We shall gather out forces and invade Surda in six months."

Arya was on edge. It was too quiet, she knew Galbatorix was planning something, but their spies had not reported anything. It had been two and a half years since the death of Oromis. Rowena had stayed, but she still grieved for Oromis. Arya walked down the corridor towards Nasuada's room and knocked.

"Come in."

Nasuada was sitting behind her desk. She looked tired as she was sorting out various details. She smiled at Arya, who sat down opposite her.

"Have your spies reported anything lately?" Arya asked. Nasuada sighed and looked out the window.

"No."

"I can tell that he is up to something, but I don't know what." Arya said, agitated, Nasuada sighed again.

"I wish Eragon was here." Nasuada said quietly.

They were silent for a moment.

There came a knock at the door and a servant came in and said,

"His Majesty wishes to speak to you both." He also looked agitated by something.

Arya and Nasuada stood up and followed the servant to King Orrin's office. The King was poring over a map of Alagaësia, muttering angrily to himself.

When they came in, he looked up. He was agitated, like the servant.

"You wanted to see us?" Nasuada asked.

"Yes, I don't know how I haven't been able to pick it up earlier, but Galbatorix is re-invading Surda."

"What!" Nasuada almost screamed. Arya's mind was racing. How could he achieve this without their notice? And was Eragon and Murtagh involved?

"Quick! Re-group the army, we have to defend Surda!" Arya said sharply.

King Orrin had already planned for the event of the re-invasion of Surda, so the soldiers all regrouped quickly and quietly. The defenders moved quickly to confront the opposing forces. Reports from scouts said the Empire had attacked and conquered Cithrí and were now headed toward Lithgow. King Orrin manoeuvred his forces to be garrisoned at Lithgow. Arya herself oversaw the deployment of the troops.

Before dawn on the fifth day of deployment, Arya went onto the top of the battlements and looked out toward the North-west, toward the incoming troops. She heard a light step behind her and turned. Rowena came up to her and looked out over the grasslands. Rowena's face was sad as she watched a detachment of soldiers on horseback doing a sweep of the area.

"It should start soon." Rowena said quietly. Arya only nodded.

"Nasuada said that the scouts have spotted Galbatorix's army about a league off." Rowena continued quietly.

Arya nodded again. She had noticed that Rowena seemed numb and withdrawn. She hoped that it wouldn't affect the forthcoming battle.

Then Nasuada joined them at that moment. She was dressed in her armour and was wearing a determined expression. Just then, dawn crept onto the grassland, bathing the ground with light. The dew sparkled, giving the land an unearthly beauty. Strange, in a moment before something terrible was going to happen, you find beauty in unexpected places. It the distance they could see the camped army. Arya looked closely, but could not see any dragons, yet.

She noticed the King's forces were sending out scouts. Then she looked over at their own scouts. They both were in seeing distance of each other. They both stopped, then turned back to their own army.

Arya sighed. She did not like this one bit; it seemed that something was going to go wrong for them. Arya turned away from the grasslands and looked straight at Rowena.

Rowena was staring at the camped army, her light blue eyes sad, but had no other expression on her face. Rowena turned and caught Arya's eyes briefly before moving her gaze towards Nasuada. The three then went down into the city and walked to the town centre. Once there, they proceeded to the room where King Orrin had established himself. The King looked tired, but he was staring hard at the map that was spread out on the desk before him.

When they had entered, he looked up at them, then motioned to the three chairs just in front of the desk. They sat down and looked at the map. It was a map of Surda, and there were pieces of paper with untidy writing on it. King Orrin coughed and sat back in his high-backed chair.

"We're going to use the town to our advantage and stay inside the city walls. It should take a while for them to break into the city, and when they do, any soldiers that enters, will be greatly outnumbered."

Arya nodded, it was a good plan, unless Eragon and Murtagh were involved.

"They are camped about a league away from here." Rowena said quietly, fiddling with a necklace around her neck.

King Orrin nodded, and then picked up a piece of paper. He glanced at it, then looked straight into their eyes and said gravely,

"Lets get ready for war."

During the morning, they made preparations as the enemy decamped. They had watched nervously as Galbatorix's forces built siege engines to battle with the city walls. Citizens had been evacuated to Aberon earlier, so the houses were empty. Soldiers stationed themselves in strategic positions on rooftops and top floor windows, bows at the ready.

Outside the city walls, the siege weapons were being put in place. Then it went silent.

At noon, Galbatorix's army started to load the huge siege weapons while the Varden, dwarves and Urgals watched with apprehension. Suddenly, one of the machines let go off its stone block, sending it crashing into the city, missing the walls. Shouts of alarm and surprise rang through the city's occupants. There was a pause where the Empire's army adjusted their siege weapons, then they continued firing stone blocks that hit the wall this time. From behind the battlements on the city wall, archers stood up, drew their bows, and fired their arrows at the Kings army. Sorcerers in the Empire's army summoned a barrier which the arrows harmlessly bounced off. The archers stopped firing, unwilling to waste arrows.

The siege weapons continued their attack, making little damage on the walls.

This continued throughout the whole day, and through the night. Though there was less at night as it is hard to put rocks in a precise place in the dark, even though they had a few torches. The army kept a close eye on the Empire's army, looking for some weakness in which they could attack.

The attack on the city walls went on for ten long days and nights, King Orrin was getting fed up with such a slow going battle, he became short tempered and irritable. He stood on top of the city centre, along with Nasuada, Rowena and Arya. They stood in silence, watching as, one by one, the massive siege engines hurled rocks at the city walls.

Suddenly, with a noise like thunder, the gates to the city entrance exploded into a thousand small pieces, sending pieces of wood as far as a league away. The Empire's army started to pour into the city, attacking the nearest soldiers.

"Arya, Look!" Rowena cried, pointing to the sky. Arya looked up and gasped, circling above the city centre were three dragons. One red, one a sapphire blue and the other an emerald green colour. Arya's heart sank, Eragon was there and the last egg had hatched. The dragons circled once again and then flew off in different directions. Arya turned her attention on the city gates.

The Empire's army was coming further and further into the city, driving the Varden back, step by step. When the Empire had got to the first set of two floored houses, archers stood upon the roofs and from top floor windows and started to fire at the invading army. Shields were hastily raised to ward off the deadly rain. The Varden rushed forward to take advantage of the pause, but suddenly, the front row, including sorcerers, sank to the floor, dead. The Empire's army cheered as a green dragon hovered over them, and then turn to the archers, who also were killed by the Rider. The invading army advanced even more, taking the city by force. As the three dragons came to circle the city centre again, King Orrin, Nasuada, Arya and Rowena retreated inside. They went to the main hall which had varies men, dwarves and Urgals standing about, fiddling with weapons and shields. One man, a general to judge by his badges, approached them and saluted.

"Sire, the city centre is surrounded with no was to escape. The city's crawling with the Empire's troops." He gulped and looked nervously at Arya. "And there were three dragons."

Arya nodded. "We saw them General."

The general saluted again and went over towards a group of soldiers and started to give them orders. Most of them scurried away, bows being drawn, closely followed by Urgals and dwarves. There were only a few soldiers left, pikemen.

Suddenly, there was a banging on the main door of the city centre entrance. Soldiers rushed towards the door and put their weight against it, but to no avail. The door crashed open inwards on them, crushing them. They groaned and cried out. In strode a group of soldiers, leading them was the miscreant, Murtagh, dressed in his armour. Beside him was a slim woman, wearing a similar set of armour. Arya guessed that she was this new Riser. Murtagh stared at them as more soldiers filed in.

"Get them." He hissed. Some of the soldiers, who had bows, fired arrows at them. Arya and Rowena blocked them. The four turned and ran further into the building. The soldiers behind them kept close pursuit. The Varden that were in the city centre, were on the roof, killing the Empire's army below, but they, all too soon, were killed. The group found themselves forced higher and deeper into the building. Arya suddenly stopped and looked about. She had somehow been seperated from the others. She realised that the soldiers chasing her were not really attempting to attack her, but to herd her. She ran on, desperate to find the others. She then found herself on the roof, staring at the lifeless bodies of man, Urgal and dwarves. She looked about and saw in front of her that there was a dieing soldier near the wall. She ran to him and knelt beside him. He coughed and smiled at her. He then grabbed her hand and managed to choke out a "Behind you." Before he sighed and became limp. Arya frowned. She stood up and turned.

There, facing her, was Eragon.

She looked closely at him, he looked different somehow. Anger and hatred was etched into every feature of his feline face. He stood still, dressed in armour similar to Murtagh and the woman, with his sword drawn. Arya stepped forward, but stopped when she saw Eragon's free had twitch, a warning. He looked behind her and the anger and hatred in his face seemed, if possible, to deepen. Arya turned round and suppressed a gasp.

Galbatorix stood there, dressed in armour and a sword hanging at his side, with his arms crossed over his chest. He cocked his head slightly at her.

"Why do you fight me, Arya? Swear loyalty to me and I shall let you live." He said in a chilling voice that sent a shiver down Arya's spine. She did not answer, but drew her sword. Galbatorix laughed, and then said,

"Take care of her for me, Eragon."

Arya turned to look at Eragon's stricken face. He looked uncertain. Arya looked deep into Eragon's eyes; there was an internal struggle between the desire to rescue the one he loved and the orders of Galbatorix.

Suddenly, there came the sound of someone running at the entrance way to the roof. Arya turned her head toward the sound, and she saw out of the corner of her eye, Eragon also look at the source of the sound.

The woman who had been with Murtagh ran out, and stopped, staring at Arya. She had removed her helmet and Arya saw that her long blonde hair was plaited down her back to her waist, and she was pretty as well. The sword she carried was drawn and covered with blood. The woman, about the same age as Eragon, walked towards Galbatorix, never taking her eyes of Arya. She stopped not far from the King and bowed, and said quietly.

"It is done."

Galbatorix smirked and looked at Arya. He indicated the woman.

"You haven't met my new Rider, have you? Her names Zuleika. Her dragon, Garwood, hatched not long after Oromis was killed." Arya didn't move, or say anything.

"Now." Galbatorix said loftily, "It is time for you to die."

Arya turned to face Eragon, who stepped forward. Arya looked at the girl, Zuleika, and then turned to gaze at Eragon. A shadow passed over them. Arya looked up to see Saphira and the green dragon, Garwood, land on the edge of the roof. Saphira snorted and rustled her wings. She then cocked her head at Arya.

Arya turned her gaze back to Eragon. Arya raised her sword and flew at Eragon. He parried the attack and thrust the sword at her face. She ducked just in time as his sword passed an inch away from her face. Arya leapt at him. He sidestepped and thrust his sword at her again, which she swept away and attacked. Arya was not sure how long they fought, but after what seemed an eternity, Arya lashed out with her sword and caught Eragon on the left shoulder. As Eragon stumbled back, Arya paused, unwilling to attack him again. She caught his eyes for the first time during the fight. He looked at her, pleading for her to kill him, to end his suffering. Arya hesitated.

_Eragon says for you to kill him. Please Arya. You may reject his love, but give him this last gift._ Saphira cried in her mind, her wings held high. Garwood copied the motion.

Arya then rushed forward, putting both hands on the sword, intending to stab Eragon in the heart. Eragon stood still, unmoving and unafraid.

"Letta!"

Arya cried out as she fell, the spell binding her legs and arms. She struggled against it. She looked up at Galbatorix, who had cast the spell. He strode forward and stood over her, Zuleika at his side. He laughed and said,

"I'm not letting you kill the only Rider with the only female dragon."

Arya stared at him defiantly. He sneered at her.

"And I don't need you alive; I have Eragon to show me were the elves are."

He slowly unsheathed his sword and pointed it at her chest. He lifted the sword, point down, above his head. He brought in down. Arya gasped as the blade slide through her. Slowly, Galbatorix withdrew his blade. Arya's breath came in gasps as she struggled. Eragon drooped his sword and ran to her, horrified by what he had done. He stared at her, tears in his eyes. He picked up her head gently. Arya stared at him, then whispered,

"Be strong, Eragon-vodhr."

She then sighed a peaceful sigh and lay limp in Eragon's arm. And with her death, the Varden resistance group wavered and collapsed, leaving Galbatorix's path clear.


	6. Chapter 6 The thirteen Forsworn reborn

Chapter six- The Thirteen Forsworn reborn.

Zuleika stirred and opened her eyes. She looked about the room she was in. It was like Murtagh's and Eragon's. Plain, yet efficient. The only difference between her room and theirs were the few feminine objects about the room. Zuleika stretched and got out of her bed. She crossed the room to the wardrobe and opened it, thinking about what garment she was going to wear that day. She picked out a dress of pale lavender, along with a bodice, and got dressed in it. Zuleika then sat at her dressing table and started to put her hair in its usual plaits.

It had been fifteen years since the battle at Lithgow. Zuleika sighed. It had bee the first time she had seen an elf close up. Now that she thought about it, Eragon's features were similar. She then caught herself. That had been from the blood oath ceremony from the elves and Eragon was now half-elf. She sighed again, the first time she had seen an elf, and that elf had died. Zuleika frowned, come to think about it, when she and Eragon's brother had entered the city centre, she saw that elf and another woman that looked very similar. Zuleika was convinced that the woman she saw was an elf too, but the woman had escaped, so Zuleika had no way of knowing.

Zuleika finished her hair and stood. She had decided to see Eragon. She wanted to talk to someone and he was the only one. She didn't really like Murtagh, and her maid friends wouldn't really understand what she was going though at the moment. Zuleika gracefully went to the door and opened it. She walked the two doors down to Eragon's room and knocked.

"Come." Came the reply.

Zuleika opened the door and quietly entered, closing the door behind her. Eragon sat in a chair beside the window with an open book on his lap. He was not, however, looking at the book, but something outside, his eyes sad and thoughtful. He glanced at her before looking back out the window. Zuleika looked about the room absently, but what caught her attention were the six dragon eggs lying in a basket by the fireplace. Soon after the defeat of the Varden, Galbatorix had decided to breed Saphira. Sixteen eggs had been lain, ten of them already hatched. When Zuleika went to Eragon's side, she saw what was the object of Eragon's scrutiny. Two of the other Riders were in the field practising their skills. When the new Riders had been trained by Eragon, they had become outstanding swordsmen and able to cast powerful spells. They then were trained by Galbatorix, who made them into even more powerful Riders. She heard Eragon sigh sadly and she looked at him. His face was drawn, and his elf-like features were sad. Sensing her looking at him, Eragon turned to look at her smiled sadly, then turned his gaze back to the two Riders.

The Zuleika, he seemed more sad then usual. He grieved for the death of Arya and Nasuada, but something else bothered him. Zuleika said nothing, but stood still next to Eragon, giving her friend what comfort she could.

Eragon then cleared his throat and stood up. He strode with graceful steps to the dressing table and put the book down. He then slowly turned to face her, his expression a mixture of regret, loathing, anger and fear. He sighed, then said slowly,

"Galbatorix has advised me that he will soon be mounting an expedition on Du Weldenvarden, and destroying the elves forever."

Zuleika stared at him. How could they do that? They were only thirteen, powerful yes, put against the combined might of the elves? It was suicide! She knew why it upset Eragon, he had trained and spent time with the elves. Zuleika admired the elves, and their loss would upset her. She went to Eragon and hugged him. She then kissed him softly on the cheek and left. She needed to think, and Garwood would give her suitable company. She walked the corridors of the palace, thinking about what Eragon had told her.

She walked out onto a balcony that had steps leading up to where the dragons normally stayed during the day. She came out onto a series of ledges, most of them were empty. Only two dragons were there; Garwood and Saphira. They were lying near each other, sunning. When Zuleika emerged, the turned their heads towards her and watched as she approached them. She walked past Saphira and stopped beside her emerald green dragon. He shifted his front legs slightly and Zuleika climbed into the hollow, Saphira watching the whole time.

For a while, they sat in silence. Then Garwood asked,

_What is bothering you?_

Zuleika sighed sadly and rubbed one of his eyeridges.

"Eragon has told me that Galbatorix is planning to attack the elves soon." Garwood lowered his lead to the ground in between his legs, though giving his Rider plenty of room, and studied Zuleika with one large green eye.

_It was bound to happen sooner or later, little one._ Garwood said slowly and sadly. Saphira raised her head slightly and looked at Zuleika with her Sapphire blue eye.

Garwood turned his gaze to Saphira, and then back to Zuleika.

_She knows _He said softly. Garwood was the dragon that Saphira had chosen as a mate. She had refused the other two, but not Garwood. They had together, three clutches. Four in the first one, five in the second and seven in the third, making a total of sixteen.

Garwood lifted his majestic head and yawned, showing Zuleika rows of sharp white teeth. He then put his head back down and looked at Zuleika. He sighed softly.

_It saddens me too, little one._ He said gravely.

_Me as well._ Saphira said quietly in the vaults of Zuleika's mind.

Zuleika looked at the two dragons, and then at the sky. She was proud of being a Rider, proud of Garwood, of Eragon, and Saphira. But she was not proud of the fact that she was going to have to kill what she so much admired. Zuleika stretched and nestled deeper into Garwood's front legs. A thought then struck her and she asked,

"What of the dwarves?"

Garwood looked at Saphira, and she said,

_They, too, will have to be dealt with. _She said it with a deep sadness in her voice.

Zuleika closed her eyes. She wished all the pain and suffering would end and they live in peace. She opened her eyes and saw that Eragon was standing beside Garwood's front leg. Zuleika sat up and crossed her arms on Garwood's leg and looked up at her tall friend.

"Yes, Eragon?" She asked pleasantly. Eragon crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"Galbatorix is calling a meeting of the Riders." He said. Zuleika nodded, no doubt about the elves. Eragon smiled at her and held a hand out. She grabbed it and he helped her to her feet. As they left, Zuleika stroked Garwood on the muzzle in farewell. He snorted and nudged her. Eragon and Zuleika went to the council room which the Riders did their business in. Galbatorix was already there, seated at the head of the long table. Murtagh entered in behind in behind them and the three seated themselves near Galbatorix, being the senior Riders.

When the other ten Riders joined them, there was silence as everyone looked at Galbatorix expectantly.

"It is time." Galbatorix said quietly. "To defeat the elves and claim Du Weldenvarden for ourselves."

The ten new Riders began to talk excitedly amongst themselves. Murtagh was still and silent. Eragon cast Galbatorix a dark look before turning his hate-filled gaze to Murtagh. Zuleika watched the other Riders, dismayed by their reactions. One of them, all the new Riders were male, raised his hand. He asked in a deep baritone voice,

"How do we do that? And how do we know where to go?" There was silence as everyone looked at Galbatorix again. The man was silent for a moment.

"Eragon has told me what we need to know about the elves."

The Riders all started to talk again, but this time, several of them joking slightly. Galbatorix slammed his hand down on the table and everyone went quiet, their attention on the King. Galbatorix glared at them, his eyes glittering.

"Go, my young Riders, and practice." He said slowly. He then motioned for Murtagh, Eragon and Zuleika to stay. Eragon sat still, his eye twitching slightly. Zuleika, sitting next to him, reached under the table and squeezed his hand slightly in reassurance. Eragon caught her eye and smiled slightly. Zuleika grasped her hands on her lap and stared at Murtagh, who sat opposite her. Murtagh stared back, an odd gleam in his eyes. His eyes flickered to Eragon, and then back To Zuleika. Zuleika shifted slightly, Murtagh watching her every move. Zuleika frowned. What was wrong with the man?

_He is jealous of Eragon_ Garwood said softly, with a certain amount of distaste. Zuleika blinked.

_Why? _She asked silently. This time, Garwood sounded slightly puzzled.

_Murtagh likes you, and Eragon is closer to you then Murtagh. Murtagh feels challenged by Eragon._

Zuleika leaned her right elbow and rested her chin on her hand. She needed to think about Garwood's words. , but now was not the time. She turned her gaze to Galbatorix.

Galbatorix, however, didn't move until the other Riders had left. He sat back and surveyed the three Dragon Riders until they squirmed a bit under his gaze.

"I shall, myself, deal with the elven Queen, Islanzadí." He said quietly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eragon stiffen, his eyes hardening.

"You three I have chosen to be with me at that moment to witness her downfall." He then turned his head slightly, staring at the glaring Eragon. "Oh, and Eragon, don't you even dare trying to help the elves. Do you understand?" He stared hard at Eragon.

Eragon hesitated, and answered coldly, "I understand."

"Good, now go. I have business to attend to. Galbatorix said, dismissing them.

Eragon and Zuleika stood up. As soon as Zuleika stepped away from her chair, Eragon grabbed her by the elbow and lead her out the room. When they were at the end of the corridor, Zuleika looked back. She saw Murtagh standing at the council room door, glaring at them. Zuleika turned back and let Eragon lead her to the Dragon hold.

When they got there and climbed the stairs, Eragon let go and stood, swearing. Zuleika gently laid her hand on his arm, he looked at her and smile slightly. He then sighed and went further along the ledge. Zuleika hesitated, and then followed him. They went to Garwood and Saphira, who were still there, watching them. Zuleika went to Garwood and hugged his massive head. She then climbed into the hollow between his front legs and snuggled into him, seeking comfort. Eragon also sat in the hollow between Saphira's legs.

They sat in silence for a while, then Zuleika broke the silence by asking,

"When does he want us to go?"

"I don't know, he hasn't told us yet, but he will soon."

Silence.

Zuleika got up from Garwood's legs and went to Saphira. The blue dragon, who was asleep, curled about Eragon, opened one eye and watched as she approached. Zuleika smiled at the dragon. She went to Saphira's front legs, and sat on the left one. She looked down at Eragon, as Garwood swung his head over, were he held it, swaying, over Saphira. Eragon looked up at her, and then he looked straight at the sky.

"Eragon?."

"Yes?"

"Does Murtagh like me? And not in the friendly type?" Eragon looked up at her, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Yes he does. He has liked you for a while know, you just haven't noticed it." He said. Zuleika crossed her arms as Garwood edged closer. He lay very close to Saphira and lay his head next to hers.

"Damn it." Zuleika said. Eragon laughed and brushed some dust off his arm. Zuleika glared at him.

"Don't you like him?" He asked. Zuleika sniffed.

"Not really. He isn't as nice as you." She said.

"Thankyou."

"Your welcome."

Zuleika reached over and scratched Saphira's eye ridge. The dragon rumbled in pleasure. Eragon got up and leaned on the leg that Zuleika was sat on. Zuleika smiled, and, on an impulse, patted him on the head. Eragon waved her hand away, scowling.

The sound of wings beating made them looked up at a yellow dragon landing on the ledge near them. The Rider dismounted and sauntered towards them. His dragon, a male, curled up, staring at Saphira. Garwood growled, and raised his wing over Saphira, blocking her from the other dragon's view.

"Don't you trust Keiran, Garwood?" The Rider asked, stopping near Saphira's leg, in front of Zuleika. Garwood turned his gaze from the smaller dragon to its Rider. He let forth a rippling growl and then turned his gaze back to the yellow dragon, Keiran. Keiran ignored him and proceeded to clean his talons.

The Rider laughed, Zuleika glared at him. He was tall and lean and about twenty years of age, his dragon six. He was muscled, but not too much. He had shoulder length black hair, and dark brown eyes. His eyebrows were thick and bushy, his hose too long for his face, and his mouth was set in a permanent sneer making him seem ugly but he always seemed to have his way with the ladies.

"What do you want, Furdoragh?" She asked, an edge to her voice. Furdoragh leered at her, but didn't answer.

Instead, he ran his eyes over Saphira, his eyes glittering, and then turned to sneer at Eragon. Eragon stood up and stepped over Saphira's leg, glaring at Furdoragh.

"Go away." He said unkindly. Furdoragh ignored him, and looked at Zuleika, looking at her the same way he had looked at Saphira. Garwood growled again, Saphira mimicking him. Zuleika glared at the man, who smirked and walked off. Keiran watched his Rider go, and then curled up, his head between his front legs. He gave Garwood and Saphira one last look, and promptly fell asleep. Garwood watched Keiran for a while, and then unfurled his wing slowly. Saphira snorted, and nudged Garwood playfully. He lay down next to her and curled his tail around her protectively.

Zuleika smiled at the dragons, and, with Eragon, left. The two dragons watched them as they left, and then slept as sunset descended upon them. The two Riders went to Eragon's room, they needed to talk. They talked for hours, talking about thing important and unimportant. Eventually, they fell into silence. Zuleika, tired, went to her own room and removed her clothes. She climbed under the covers, thinking. It really upset her that they will have kill the elves, Galbatorix only proposed it because he had enough trained Riders to do so.

_The thirteen Forsworn have been reborn. _Garwood said softly in the vaults of her mind.

_Aye_ Zuleika agreed. _But it is a terrible thing though._


	7. Chapter 7 The empty city

Chapter Seven- The Empty City

Eragon pressed his fingers together. He was in his room, alone. He was seated in a high backed chair by the fireplace. It had just gone sunset, so it was dark outside. The only light source in the room was the fire roaring in front of him. On his lap lay an elegant sword that gleamed in the firelight. It was slim and light with a curved cross guard, the ends of which narrowed into sharp points. Eragon cradled it, much like a mother would a newborn baby. He then turned his attention to the six gleaming eggs in front of him. There were six colours; Light Red, Navy blue, Cinnamon brown, Light Purple, Silver and Gold. The other eggs hatched from Saphira and Garwood were also different colours; Light Brown, Dark Purple, Light Pink, White, Light Grey, Light Green, Sky Blue, Bronze and Orange. Only the Light Pink, White and Orange were females. The eggs they had lain had not hatched yet, which had caused Galbatorix much anger. Eragon ran a finger down the sword blade, his brown eyes sad. He looked out the window, and then turned his gaze to the fire. He sighed and stood up, holding the sword. He walked to the dresser and placed the sword carefully on the surface.

He stared at the gleaming sword a while.

He then turned his back on the sword, walked to his bed and got in. They were to fly to Du Weldenvarden tomorrow. Eragon tossed in the bed. Galbatorix had been watching Eragon ever since the meeting, but Eragon had remained silent. Galbatorix seemed a bit confused by this, as if expecting Eragon to speak out. Instead, Eragon had continued his stony silence, which, in it self, was a protest.

As sunrise came, Eragon climbed out of the bed reluctantly. He went to his wardrobe and dressed himself in warm clothes, suitable for flying for long periods of time. He stretched and scratched his right shoulder. He then packed some needed stuff for the journey, and left. As soon as he left the room, Zuleika came out from hers. She smiled at him and hurried over to him. She was wearing clothes similar to him; warm and comfortable. They then, in silence, went out to where the other Riders were gathering, talking excitedly. Eragon made a disgusted noise in his throat. Zuleika laughed, and said,

"Don't worry Eragon, I agree with you."

Eragon opened his mouth to reply, but was stopped by the sound of a dragon roaring. Scowling, he looked up to see Shruikan hovering high above them. The other Riders began to talk more excitedly to each other. The other dragons landed to pick up their Riders. Saphira nudged Eragon on the shoulder.

_There is always a way to get out of anything, Eragon. We just have to find that exit._

Eragon grunted and mounted Saphira. She lifted her wings briefly and then lifted off, Garwood a breath away from her. They flew together, wingtip to wingtip to Du Weldenvarden.

It seemed an eternity but, eventually, the next day, they were skimming over the forests of Du Weldenvarden. Eragon looked down at the vast forest. Strange, the forest didn't seem as alive as it was when he came to Du Weldenvarden. The trees didn't seem as vibrant and he couldn't hear any birds singing. He frowned, but did not mention it.

Several days later, they were on the outskirts of Ellesméra, and Eragon's stomach was churning. Shruikan, who was now over the heart of Ellesméra, roared a challenge and folded his wings, speeding toward the elven city. Saphira and the other dragons followed. They dove towards the forest, and as they neared the trees, the dragons flared their wings and slowed to an almost stop. Shruikan, Saphira, Garwood and Thorn all dropped to the ground while the other dragons all flew off in pairs. The four dragons had landed outside Queen Islanzadí's tree palace, all tense with their wings half unfurled. They looked about, looking at every detail of the forest. Thorn growled slightly. Something was wrong. The forest was empty. No elf was in sight. They dismounted. Galbatorix was scowling. Saphira raised her head and looked about her. She snorted.

_I cannot feel any minds, Eragon, not even minds that are blocking. Ellesméra seems empty._

Eragon looked sharply at her. She blinked, furling her wings completely. Garwood looked at Saphira, and he too, furled his wings and sat, looking about him with interest. Eragon frowned and then opened his mind, but all he could feel were the Dragons, Riders and the forest. No elf mind. He closed his mind.

"Well?" Galbatorix demanded. Eragon turned to face the King.

"Nothing." He said flatly. Eragon looked about at the forest and then cautiously entered the huge tree. When he entered, he stopped and looked about with surprise. It, too, was empty. Galbatorix came in and stopped, glaring around at the tree pillars and the empty throne room.

"This is where the elves live?" Zuleika asked, her voice full of wonder and awe. She had entered with Murtagh behind her, and they were looking about with wonder.

"Yes." Eragon replied. "This is where Queen Islanzadí held council." He looked about and walked further into the room. He stopped just in front of Islanzadí's throne and looked at it.

He saw a note on it.

He picked up the note and looked at it. In the ancient language, it said.

_Galbatorix,_

_We are far smarter then you think. After the battle at Lithgow, one of our kin came to us to tell us about you and your deed. We have, regretfully, left out beautiful home, and gone elsewhere. You will not find us, no matter how hard you try; it is beyond your ability._

_We curse you for taking Eragon away from us, and I really curse you for killing my daughter, and for hatching the last egg. We shall, without you realising till too late, continue to fight you until you are disposed of._

_May Misfortune follow you wherever you go,_

_Queen Islanzadí._

Suppressing a laugh, Eragon handed the note to Galbatorix, who had come up behind him. Galbatorix took the note and read it. His scowl deepened with every word he read. When he had finished, he started to curse in such bad language that Zuleika paled noticeably and Murtagh's eyes widened in shock at the language used. Eragon pretended not to notice, though the words he used were very colourful as he described the Elves. Galbatorix looked at the note and the paper burst into flame, the ashes dropping gently to the ground. He then turned round and walked out, and the three Riders heard Shruikan take off and fly away. Eragon raised an eyebrow.

"Strong language." He noted

"Yes" Zuleika agreed weakly. Murtagh looked at Eragon curiously.

"What was in the note? It must have been offensive to make him speak like that, I've never heard him speak like that before." He asked. Eragon laughed, slapping his thigh.

"Islanzadí said that they have hidden somewhere else and that he was incapable of finding them. She also cursed him for taking me away from them, for… for killing Arya, and hatching Garwood. She also told him that the elves will continue to fight him. She also said 'May Misfortune follow you wherever you go'" Eragon replied. Murtagh's and Zuleika's eyes widened with shock and then Zuleika giggled.

"That is really offensive isn't it?" She said. Murtagh stretched.

"We better be going back now" he said, looking about. "But I wouldn't mind seeing more of this place, it's incredible." Eragon looked at his brother and saw that the man was honest. Eragon walked out of the palace, with the other two following. The three dragons were lying outside. Garwood swung he head about and looked at them, and then turned his head back and sniffed a flower. Thorn rustled his wings, picking up a rock in his claw and inspected it. Saphira rumbled at the antics of the other two dragons. She stood up and walked away. Eragon followed, motioning with his arm for them to follow him. Curious, Zuleika and Murtagh followed him, their own Dragons trailing behind them. Suddenly, they entered a clearing and Zuleika's and Murtagh's jaws dropped. In the middle of the clearing stood the biggest tree they had ever seen. It was no taller than the rest of it's brethren, but it was thicker than a hundred regular trees combined; in comparison, they looked as puny as windblown saplings next to it. A blanket of roots radiated from the trees massive trunk, covering the ground with bark-sheathed veins that made it seem as if the entire forest flowed out from the tree, as if the heart of Du Weldenvarden itself. The tree presided over the woods like a benevolent matriarch, protecting its inhabitants under the shelter of her branches. Garwood snorted. Thorn flicked his tail. Saphira stopped in front of the tree and Eragon stood beside her, a hand on her side. Zuleika came forward and stood next to Eragon while Garwood stood on her other side. Murtagh didn't come any closer, but was content to stand at the edge of the clearing with Thorn, looking at the wondrous tree.

"This." Eragon waved his hand at the tree." Is the Menoa tree. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes" Agreed Zuleika, her voice thick with emotion.

They stood in silence, drinking in the view of the tree, which swayed gently in the light breeze. Finally, they all turned and left the clearing in silence. They mounted the dragons and flew off to Urû'baen.

The other Riders were there when they arrived, and they were looking sour. Murtagh had somehow seperated himself from them. Garwood and Saphira went to the dragon hold, leaving Eragon and Zuleika to walk away from the pouting Riders.

"They look like children that have just had their favourite toy taken away from them." Zuleika whispered to Eragon, giggling. Eragon looked at the Riders and laughed, nodding.

"That they do."

They went to the library, needing somewhere quiet. Zuleika sat in a chair next to the large window, looking over most of the palace. Eragon sat in a chair opposite her, and they both watched the sunset. Just before the sun set behind the hills, Zuleika turned her gaze to the row of servants quarters opposite the library. Out of an open door ran a small little girl in shabby servant clothes, giggling. A woman ran out after her and grabbed the little girl and lifted the girl onto her hip. The little girl giggled and kissed the woman, obviously her mother, and handed her mother something. The girls mother took it and kissed her daughter, and then went back into the building and closed the door gently behind. Zuleika suppressed a wave of jealousy. She sighed.

"What's the matter, Zuleika?" Eragon asked, who had also seen the little girl.

"Well, my dear friend, I am old, in a way, and I've always wanted a family. But that is out of my reach now, and I shall have to live with the fact that I am denied the pleasure of having children of my very own."

Eragon was silent, watching the sunset.

"You could go to Murtagh, you know" he joked. Zuleika stuck her tongue out at him. Eragon affected surprise, putting a hand on his chest.

"Why! Zuleika! What a thing for a lady to do!" He said, in a mocking shocked voice. They laughed and then fell silent again.

"Galbatorix _might_ let you have a family. Maybe with one of the other Riders since having a human husband wouldn't be practical since he would die before you even blink. You'd have to mate one of the Riders, I don't think Galbatorix would be happy if you had children with a servant or something." Eragon said, and then he got up and left the room, leaving her alone as the sun finally set.

She sighed again, thinking about Eragon's words. She then realised something, he was right. But he was the only Rider she liked, and she hated all the others. She crossed her arms, angry. The only nice one was Eragon, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship. She sighed again. Looks like I've got to wait to have a family, she thought.

_Don't worry, you will get what you want. I promise you that. _Garwood said roughly.

Zuleika felt warm at his words and smiled gently.

_Thankyou. I love you, Garwood._

_I know. I love you too._

Zuleika stood up and left, leaving the library quite and empty. The room was dark and seemed to have no life existing in or near it. An old servant entered, muttering to himself and carrying a dull lamp. He proceeded to dust the various tables and chairs, though the dust stubbornly settled in other places. Soon he left muttering about some cleaning tools and the library fell silent once again as the moon came out and bathed the world with its silvery glow.


End file.
